


A Drink, a Chat, and a Heart-To-Heart

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bar, Bear Rights, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fe, Fluff, Frelia - Freeform, GilliamXGarcia, Heart-to-Heart, Love, M/M, Magvel, Sickness, Support Conversation, Talking, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: During the War of Stones in Magvel, an ex-soldier of Renais and a knight from Frelia start to bond over a nice drink and talking about their lives. During which, they begin spending more and more time with one another, and neither wished to part with each other as their feelings developed as they do so.





	A Drink, a Chat, and a Heart-To-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am, finally making something for my favorite Fire Emblem characters and my favorite pairing. Took a long while but we are here now. 
> 
> So yes, I am a huge fan of these two. When I was a young dumb child playing Fire Emblem Sacred Stones, I sucked. Nothing else to it I just sucked. BUT. Seth, Eirika, Gilliam, and Garcia were my last units before I stopped playing. They did everything and were super strong. And also, I may have misread their support. See, Garcia asked Gilliam to invite him to his wedding when he gets wed. Now, little ol' me misread this. I read it as Garcia asking to go to Gilliam's wedding as his lover. So I shipped them for almost my entire life on accident. And I love them to death now and I will kill someone for them. 
> 
> Besides finding them attractive I do actually love their characters. Like a lot. They did so much while playing the game, I looked up to them, and they are really kind guys who are protective and I relate to that. 
> 
> So have this little Support Conversation I made that includes an S Support. I feel pretty happy with this and I hope to spread the good word of these two!

C Support

Garcia: Sir Gilliam? 

Gilliam: Ah, morning Garcia. Do you wish to chat?

Garcia: Came to you for exactly that, brought something to drink as well. 

Gilliam: Most of the camp haven’t even gotten out of bed yet, and you purpose to drink at this hour?

Garcia: So is that a no? I can keep it all to myself if you so choose to!

Gilliam: Nay, I could never pass up a good drink and a good chat. 

Garcia: Good man! Come, let us sit.

Gilliam: Was there anything that you needed to talk about? Or just wanted to strike up a conversation. 

Garcia: Nothing of importance. Just wanted to talk to a good lad in peace and not worry about war.

Gilliam: Well, you have my ear. I’m known to be a good listener so don’t you worry about me blanking off into space. 

Garcia: Well don’t expect me to do all the talking! 

Gilliam: Hmpf. Well I don’t pride myself on one to strike a conversation up, but I suppose I can try…

Gilliam: Er… Lovely weather? 

Garcia: Alright now you are pushing it. Speak from the heart! Bring something up that only you would. But yes, it is truly lovely weather out.

Gilliam: Well then… how was the Renais Army back when you were young? I want to hear how it compares to Freila. 

Garcia: Bah! When I WAS young? I’m not much older than you!

Gilliam: I do suppose you do have that youthful pep and aged well.

Garcia: Back to the topic at hand, Renais was very diverse in the army. Many Paladins, Knights, Footsoldiers, that sort of stuff. Not many Pegasus Knights or archers though. 

Gilliam: Differs a fair bit from Frelia. Archers. Pegasus Knights, and Armored Knights are what we are known for. 

Garcia: Wouldn’t mind riding a pegasus one day… 

Gilliam: Oh I wouldn’t have you try. 

Garcia: Going after my age and now my weight, eh? 

Gilliam: No, you look good, and the weight isn’t the issue. Men just can’t ride Pegasus. Our battalion of them is run by just woman.

Garcia: Damned shame then. But thanks for the flattery though. 

Gilliam: Don’t mind it. Nice lass named Syrene is one of the leaders of the group. She’s good to me, we’ve met a long while when she was a greenie. 

Garcia: Oh… any special interest in her? 

Gilliam: She’s… beautiful. And strong, and wise. But I don’t know, confused with the whole being in love thing. Being a soldier and all. 

Garcia: Well when I was once someone’s, It was wonderful. Been a long while since I felt a connection like that to someone, but I remember the feeling. And you can get with anyone! A man like you is a fine piece of art, being a soldier doesn't matter.

Gilliam: Oh… now you are going off with the flattering, eh? Guess I had that coming to me. But even then, I’m confused with a lot of that stuff still. More than being a soldier. 

Garcia: Don’t think to hard about it, let things happen and your feelings will take the reigns for themselves! 

Gilliam: Aye, if you say so. 

Garcia: I do! Now then, I think we should stop drinking at the time being. Get the day started really. 

Gilliam: Yes, we should get packed up. Thank you very much for the drink Garcia, it was wonderful to talk to you.

Garcia: Pleasure is mine, we can make a habit of this too if you’d like! 

Gilliam: I’ll take you up on the offer then. 

 

B Support

Gilliam: You really care for your son, huh?

Garcia: I’m a family man. Left the army to take care of him and my wife, but now it's just me and him. 

Gilliam: The idea of having someone care for me is what scares me. I don’t think I could have a partner, or a child, and just one day not come home from battle.

Garcia: It is something you have to think about. You put your family before yourself, but you can’t forget about your well being. 

Gilliam: Never had a connection like that either. I have friends, but I always keep my distance. 

Garcia: Well you don’t seem to be running from me now does it? What we have is a connection. I don’t want to see you harmed, I want to see you alive and well. 

Gilliam: …. 

Garcia: People might not say it, but they care for you. That’s just how people are. We keep things bottled up until it's too late. And us soldiers? We can’t do that. Our clock can stop at any second. Worse than death, honestly. 

Gilliam: Easier said than done, sadly… 

Garcia: That is true. I’d try to get it out there one day though. 

Gilliam: Yeah…

Garcia: Anyway, enough life talk for now. You aren’t touching your drink much, are you?

Gilliam: Just not in a drinking mood I guess…

Garcia: Don’t you worry about it. More to life than a drink. 

Gilliam: It is really nice to have someone to be with... and talk to. Never had that much. 

Garcia: Come to me whenever. For a drink or not, we don’t even need to talk. Always a pleasure to be with you. 

Gilliam: Feelings mutual... 

Garcia: Hey, are you okay? You got really pale all of a sudden and sweating. 

Gilliam: Pay it no mind, might have drank to much. 

Garcia: You barely had a sip so that can’t be it. I’m dragging you to your bed. 

Gilliam: Garcia, you don’t have to do anything. I can get back by myself. 

Garcia: Gilliam if you fall and crack your skull open I’m not going to forgive myself. Let me at least walk you there. 

Gilliam: If that puts your mind at ease. 

 

A Support

Garcia: Hey, are you doing better?

Gilliam: Garcia? Why did you come to my quarters. 

Garcia: Wanted to make sure you weren’t on the ground dyin’ for one reason. 

Gilliam: And the second? 

Garcia: I just wanted to have another talk. Felt lonely while you’ve been sick. 

Gilliam: Yeah, I’ve been sad by my lonesome with no one to talk to. Weird to see you visit but it makes me real happy. 

Garcia: Didn’t want to leave my favorite person die by themselves.

Gilliam: Oh so what happened to Ross? Is he going into that rebellious teenage phase? 

Garcia: I- uhh… well my son has his own spot. Besides him its you. 

Gilliam: Aye. Well you don’t need to stay. I’ve been drifting in and out of a sleep.

Garcia: Do you have any healers coming by?

Gilliam: It isn’t anything serious, and I’m not needed in battle anytime soon. Hopefully whatever it is, just comes and goes quick. 

Garcia: I don’t want to just leave you though. We don’t know if it could worsen. 

Gilliam: If it means so much to you, you can stay until I go to sleep, alright? 

Garcia: Aye. 

Gilliam: I don’t know why you’d stress over someone like me. Could be doing something that isn’t a waste of time. 

Garcia: Being with you is not a waste, I’m a grown man, and I know what, and not to do with my time. 

Gilliam: If you say so. I’m probably going to sleep soon so you won’t need to stay much longer. Alright? 

Garcia: … 

Gilliam: Don’t… worry so much… for someone like me…

Gilliam: Zzzzzz

Garcia: … 

 

S Support

Gilliam: Hgnn… how long have I been out… 

Garcia: *Snore*

Gilliam: The Hell… told him to leave when I slept. He’s so… agh. He’s so caring

Gilliam: Hey, Garcia. Garcia, wake up.

Garcia: Zzz-... h-huh? 

Gilliam: Not good at keeping a promise are we?

Garcia: Your snoores put me to sleep! I didn’t want to leave anyway.

Gilliam: I still don’t know why you want to stay with someone who is sick as a dog. 

Garcia: Do you want me to go? 

Gilliam: Well- no, no I don’t but that isn’t the question. 

Garcia: I don’t want to be alone, thats all. 

Gilliam: You have Ross, be with someone you really care about. 

Garcia: Well I am! 

Gilliam: … Garcia

Garcia: You know how I told you not to bottle things up? How we don’t have time to keep things to ourselves. 

Gilliam: Yeah… 

Garcia: I didn’t take my own advice. I wanted to but I kept it. 

Gilliam: I didn’t exactly take it either to be fair. 

Garcia: Well I’m opening up the bottle now, and you should too. 

Gilliam: I-

Garcia: I love you.

Gilliam: … 

Garcia: Now, with what you bottled up, what was it? Was it the same as me?

Gilliam: Y-yes…

Garcia: So… we both love each other. Now what do you want to do? 

Gilliam: I don’t know. I love you but there's so much...

Garcia: I know how that feels. I loved my wife, still do though she isn’t here. But I love you like I loved her. I always wanted someone to grow old with. And I thought I wouldn’t have that. 

Gilliam: Do you think you'd be truly happy with me?

Garcia: You’re handsome, strong, a good listener, and you've done nothing but made me happy so far.

Gilliam: You flatter me so much, I don't deserve it.

Garcia: And you are modest and kind, I don't think I could find a thing I don't love about you.

Gilliam: Do you feel okay doing this? How would Ross feel? How would you feel?

Garcia: You know how I feel. I want this to be a thing. I don't want to have to get up and find you to talk. I don't want to leave you, I want to let you know how I feel about you. And Ross? He's a good lad. And he looks up to you so I think he'd be happy to have you as his new pops. 

Gilliam: He is a good kid… I'm just worried I won't be good enough for you or him. 

Garcia: Oh you shut it. One think I'll make sure of when we are together to make you understand how you are the definition of perfection.

Gilliam: Hmm. I guess I won't ever find out otherwise. 

Garcia: So? Would you want to be mine? 

Gilliam: I would want nothing less.

Garcia: Now show me how much you love me!

Gilliam: Do you really want a kiss from me while I'm sick? 

Garcia: If I get sick, that just gives me an excuse to sleep in bed next to you. Doesn't that sound nice?

Gilliam: … Get over here you beautiful bastard.


End file.
